The invention relates to a dismantlable medical instrument, in particular to a radio-frequency surgical instrument.
For medical instruments, particularly radio-frequency surgical instruments for the laparoscopic or minimally-invasive surgery, the problem of cleaning increasingly exists due to the range of instruments progressively becoming more complex. Instruments which are dismantlable to a greater or lesser degree are already known in order to solve this problem. A simultaneously optimum and complete cleaning is often problematic. For instruments with a displaceable working part, in particular with an axially displaceable working electrode, the assembly is often very difficult and not executable by unpracticed clinical personnel.